Only You
by alittlate
Summary: Bella died...she left us...we've mourned for so long...Now 20 years later we are once again moving and starting a new school. Just as I thought we might begin to move past this tragedy I get a test message from none other than,Bella Swan. REVISED/BETA.
1. Preface:Beginning

**Only You**

**Preface**

**KK, so I am reposting this story…completely re-done and revised….with hopefully very few errors. I do apologize for the errors in my story and for all the confusion because of them. This is one of my firsts and I am learning as I go so please bear with me :)**

**A HUGE thanks to my beta breath-of-twilight for all the time she spent with me going over these chaps and working through them with me.**

**Preface**

I stood there lost in thought; I couldn't believe what I had heard. It couldn't be true. But Dad had been clear about the fact that we were expecting new neighbors and the new neighbors would be them. People who had caused me so much pain as a human. When I was Bella Marie Swan.

Bell Swan no longer existed I was now known as Isabelle Elizabeth Costello, Bell for short.

The daughter of the infamous doctor. The perfect freshman. I was the perfect girl. Or so they thought… I am referring to the humans of course. _I may walk among them but I wasn't one of them, however each and every one of them could be mine. I mean my dinner...ok, well maybe not all of them, just the occasional old person walking all alone on the street. _

But now I'm afraid, afraid of what they'll say when they find out what really happened while I was in college, and that I in fact didn't die but had been in South Dakota with my new family. A family who loved me unlike the _Cullens_. But I doubt they'd even remember me now, it's been twenty years, since they thought I was killed by a drunk driver.

Ha.

Edward is going to get a little surprised, when him and the Cullens arrive and meet there new neighbors.


	2. Chapter 1:Becoming

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Flashback**_

**Awesome beta thanks goes here ******** lol**

**BPOV**

I was driving back from a Welcome party when it happened. I was driving my truck down the highway towards the rented house. Edward's gift to me. I saw three dark shapes dart out in front of my truck, it felt like running into concrete..._Vampires_.

I still remember lying there on the pavement seeing the white light, and feeling someone call out my name.

"Edward?"I called back but no response came.

He was standing over me, Irecognized him as one of my college teachers, Charles, Mr. Costello. He smiled and told me if I wanted to live I had to trust him.

He said if I didn't let him change me, I'd die. I immediately thought of _Edward_. How I had always wanted him to be the one to change me. Ha. That was a dream that would never come true. I nodded my head to show him I was okay with this, as I thought about how Edward would react if he knew what was happening right now. He thought I was safely away at college and so did Jake.

Charles took me in his arms and whisked me away to his home. It was nicely nestled in dark green tall grass, just outside of North Dakota.

He told me Carlisle had once told him of me and that I knew about the Cullens being vampires. I lay there dying as he told me the story. He said it was time to change me. He took my hand gracefully and rolled up my blood soaked sleeve and opened his mouth revealing beautiful white teeth like _Edward's_. He looked at me, his dark topaz eyes holding mine as he lowered his mouth to my wrist.

OOO

Three days later I woke up the memories of the pain I had endured during the transformation was permanently etched in my brain but something didn't feel right, I couldn't remember where I was.

All I knew was I looked different. Catching a glimpse of myself in the opposing mirror above an ancient looking basin.

I walked across the room towards the unfamiliar face in the mirror.

I saw a young woman with high cheekbones, she had a porcelain look to her. Like a glass doll. But more beautiful. Shockingly beautiful, like Rosalie. Maybe more beautiful. Long dark hair almost black, but dark brown. Eyes unlike she ever seen before, green and gold. I cocked my head to the side, so did the girl. Oh my god _the girl_ was me!

Before I could investigate more of my new found beauty, the door opened slowly, and a beautiful woman stepped in from the brightly light hallway, I remembered seeing her somewhere before, then it clicked. Dr. Costello's wife. Olivia.

"Hello, Olivia" I said quietly without turning but looking at her in the mirror.

"Bella, you..your...gorgeous!"She gushed in a voice that immediately reminded me of _Esme_.

"Thank you..."Then I started to dry sob.

She pulled me into her arms before I could realize what I was doing, oddly I felt comforted, it felt safe and right. I had absolutely no desire to see the_ Cullens...Edward_..._Alice_…none of them.

OOO

I could finally see how bad they made my mortal life and I decided right then and there to block them from my thoughts and never talk to them, or try to find them.

It was 20 years ago, when I made that decision. So what was I going to do now that they were unknowingly coming to me.


	3. Chapter 2:Bella

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Insert amazing beta praise here! Lol**_

_**EPOV**_

I was leaning up against the glass wall that covered the whole second side of the house. So much like the house in Forks. I was thinking of the last twenty years without _her_.

I remembered something Alice once said to Bella, "Do you want us to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" Oh how right she had been. It pained me to know what I was putting my family through, and even though they loved her too, they would never understand how I was truly feeling.

We had moved to New York not long ago, it was a bit of an adjustment, and in my current state I was surprised my family agreed for me to go back to school.

I was the most wanted boy at our current school in New York.

And the most feared as well, mainly because of the way I looked.

I heard their thoughts, I knew what the girls thought of me. _Muscular, bronze hair, tall, black eyes, always black it seemed to everyone._ I was unlike my other two siblings, Jasper and Alice. We always kept to ourselves, all three of us Cullens.

But since that the news of the death of my girlfriend from my home town. I'd been sitting alone in the cafeteria, staring out of the small window next to the table.

I walked over to my complex stereo system, looking at the knob Bella had broke off the last day I had seen her. I reached up and picked up a CD Bella had always listened to, a mix. I popped the CD into the player and sat down on the black leather sofa. _Where we laid _the first time she met Carlisle and Esme and the rest of my family. I punched the number five on the CD remote. Seether and Amy-Lee blasted from the speakers.

_Broken! That's how I felt._

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore.**_

I closed my eyes and listened to the song Bella had loved so much.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore.**_

I opened his eyes as the rain outside the window slowed. I stared at the many pictures occupying my coffee table.

_Us in our field._

_Us at her birthday party._

_Us driving to Seattle._

_Bella's graduation picture._

_Bella and Alice._

_Bella._

I heard a car pull into the drive way, knowing if my family heard me moping around they'd all come up and make me feel worse about myself. Worse for not staying with her, when it was clearly what we all had wanted. They had trusted me to not let anything happen to her.

Now it was too late.


	4. Chapter 3:I Miss You

**Chapter 3**

"Isabelle, are you alright?" my "brother" Philip asked from his place in the doorway.

I turned to face him, his beauty took most peoples breath away, he looks like a lot like me actually, but a boy obviously, and taller with short black hair. The first time we noticed we looked so much alike we decided to say where identical twins.

There were eight of us in total in the Costello family. Me, the newest addition and actually the fourth oldest child. Phil, and his real sister Gabrielle she's like a miniature Rosalie but she's a red head. And then there's Allison and Harper. There typically Jasper and Alice but...blond. Allison and Harper don't live with us.

They pretend to be a newlywed couple, and Gabriella is their little girl. In human years she is7, but in actuality she is almost 120 years old.

Phil is single and usually lives in a apartment near Gabby, but now he wants to go back to school so he is moving back in with us.

Then there is my personal favorite, Henry.

Henry is Olivia and Dr. Costello's biological child. He's my favorite, mostly because he was with me through everything. Like… he was the one who held me down during my transformation. He's like the older brother I never had. He's a year older than I am, which makes him 18 but in actuality he is 38.

"I'm alright...just worried."I said turning to look at him holding my hand behind my back trying to hide what I was holding, my old silver cell phone.

"Well, I came up here to tell you its going to be sunny tomorrow, so stay inside..." he then turned around and stalked out of the room.

OOOO

I knew what I had to do before they arrived...I looked down at my old silver cell, and saw there were 18 year old messages on it.

I sighed and began to text _Alice_.

_Alice, I know you think I'm dead but..._

_well technically I am._

_Please don't tell __**him**__, I'm alive I can't go through the pain again._

_Bella_

_Ps._

_Alice...I miss you_


	5. Chapter 4:Memories

**APOV**

I was sitting shotgun to Edward in his silver Volvo. We were somewhere outside of Seattle. I was waiting for a phone call from Jasper, while Edward was busy putting a CD in the stereo.

I wasn't really paying attention to the music until, Edward's and Bella's song came on.

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Well all of the things  
That I wanna say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you _

I looked over at mt brother who was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles where turning white.

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is bright_

"Edward are you alright, you don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"Alice...I'm fine I'm just thinking that's all."

I saw the pained expression in my brother's eyes. He still hadn't recovered from losing Bella.

_Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of_

_Cause its You and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive_

I looked back over my shoulder at my brother, he looked broken, not himself. I sighed and flipped open my cell phone.

A name I thought she'd never see again on her phone popped up. My eyes bulged slightly. I gulped down the pain and opened the message.

Bella.

_Alice, _

_I know you think I'm dead but..._

_well technically I am._

_Please don't tell him I'm alive I can't go through the pain again._

_Bella_

_Ps._

_Alice...I miss you_

I stared at the message. Not believing my eyes.

I looked over at Edward who was watching me curiously.

"It's just Jasper "I murmured.

Bella? What the heck?

"Edward can you pull over please? I need to make a call".


	6. Chapter 5:Out

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"I don't like the idea of them being here, they'll know it's me, that's why I'm leaving" I began when Charles told us there would be another clan moving into the guest house.

"Why, Isabelle?"

"For one, they where the ones who paid for my college and I "was "in love with their son, Edward."I said staring down the Doctor. "And they all deeply cared about me."

"Jingle-Bells, why won't you stay?" asked little Gabby from beside me at the kitchen counter.

"Because sweetie, they're not good for me and I'm not good for them, besides, I'll go live with one of my friends in Portland." I said sadly."It's far away, so they won't smell me"

_But not far enough, sadly._

Everyone was standing in the kitchen, scattered all over the various counter tops, chairs and floor, In Phil's case.

"Isabella Marie Swan "Henry began. I hissed at him I refused to be called by my human name "If you don't stay we'll tell them your alive and here"

"And you're going to stop me?" I teased

"Well yes, I've held you down before and I can do it again "He said sneering.

"Everyone, they'll be here tomorrow and we need to settle out Isabelle's conflict with the Cullens, or she'll have to call them before hand and tell them.

"According to Carlisle, this Edward has been a handful since Isabelle's "death". "Olivia interrupted from next to the fridge.

"WHAT!"I screamed "You told him I'm here? Now I'm definitely leaving!"I said turning around to run from the kitchen, only to run into Henry's broad chest. He took my arms and turned me around to face the rest of the family.

"Now, Bella do we have to do anything else to refrain you from running through the house like a mad man?" asked Harper.

"Shut up "I snarled trying to fight my way out of Henry's arm lock.

As I was fighting I heard a car pull into the gravel driveway.

"No, let me go!"I said my eyes wide with fright seeing the face that appeared in the kitchen door window.

"Rosalie "I hissed through my teeth at the figure now stepping in to the kitchen, slowly followed by a very excited Emmett.

His smile faded when he saw me being held back from Rosalie.

"Go away!"I screamed at them both.

"Now, now Bella "Rosalie cooed.

Emmett looked like he was ready to turn around and run. I had that affect on people.

"I thought they where coming tomorrow!"I said wiggling around finally getting an arm lose, and then pulling the other out of Henry's grasp.

Right before Henry could get a firm grasp on my arm again Emmett had grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett, put me the fuck down "I said in a somewhat serious voice "I promise I won't rip her to pieces."

"Hmmm...My wife getting shredded to pieces, or my back? very hard choice Bella"

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but Emmet we can restrain her, so please put her down"

Emmett looked at Dr. Costello who nodded.

"Thank you, now what are you doing here so early "I asked in an annoyed voice. Retreating to Henry's side, while he slid his arm around my waist protectively.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Well, Bell-"Rosalie began.

"Don't' call me that "I sneered.

"Fine, Carlisle asked us to come early, and now I see why" She said seeming disappointed.

"Yeah, so now you can go"

"He wanted us to see you in private before, everyone else came"

"So talk"

"In Private"

I looked at Olivia standing beside me, and she whispered to me to go to the library. I un-winded Henry's hand from my waist and turned and walked past my family down the hall.

As soon as Rosalie and Emmett where inside I closed and locked the door, the only way in and out.

OOOO

Major hatred right?

Well, it's so on for Henry and "Isabelle". You'll see Alice's reaction to the text in the next chapter, and Rosalie's and Emmett's POV's on the "new" couple.


	7. Chapter 6:Story

_I just realized I forgot to put in that the Costello's live in North Dakota. A big thanks to_ _Kaylee1038_ for pointing it out!

**OOO**

**Chapter 6**

**APOV**

As soon as the car stopped I hoped out and ran to the phone booth outside the café we had pulled off at.

I opened my cell when to make the call, but all I got was the answering machine:

"_Carlisle,_

_I want to know what's going on,_

_I just got a text from Bella Swan,_

_Yes Bella, and I want an explanation!_

_Please call when you get in from your flight!"_

I hung up, and sent the same message to Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I dashed back to the car with a worried expression on my face.

I couldn't let it slip to Edward until I knew for sure for myself.

Poor Edward.

OOO

RPOV

_Holy Shit!_

_That little slut._

_I bet she turned as soon she was out of our reach._

_Edward. What's he going to do when he finds out._

_No. He's not going to find out._

_She'll be dead before he can arrive if I have my way._

Emmett was the first to make to break the tense silence..

He ran forward and tried to gather Bella in to one of his famous hugs, but she just cringed away from him.

Seeing his hurt expression she murmured a little "I'm sorry."

Sounding like the old Bella we all knew and loved, but with more porcelain features darker hair and eyes, and bell like voice confused Rosalie.

"Why didn't you come back "I snapped, scaring both Emmett and Bella.

"Because...I made a vow that I'd never contact your family again unless absolutely necessary."Bella began "I changed my name from Bella Marie Swan to Isabelle Elizabeth Costello. Bell or Jingle Bells foe short" She stuttered "I changed the way I looked, the way I ate, ignored the memories, changed the way I acted ,got rid of everything _he_ gave me, As for Bella. She doesn't exist anymore except in Edward and Jacob's hearts."

"But, how can you just cut them out of your life Bella? I mean Edward is still torn up."Emmett said still trying to get through to her.

"Simple. Get involved with someone else."She said looking up from something in her hands.

Emmett and I stood facing her in the library; I leaned towards her to see that she was holding a small silver cell phone that had started to blink.

"Alice "she said holding out the phone to them.

Both of them started at her.

"I left her a message this morning; she's going to call later on tonight, when she has time..."

"I'm guessing you're a meat eater then?"Emmett began.

"Yes and No "Bella began "I lost control once, only once. I was just getting used to the fact of being a vampire, I attacked a old man who was hiking, he died in the hospital, thinking he was attacked by a bear."

OOO

APOV

Edward and I had pulled over to rest in the car for a few hours.

I saw a new message from Rosalie and Emmett in my message dock.

They said they'd know for nineteen years.

God, Edward is not gonna like this.

Wait. Bella can be part of the family now.

I ran back to the car to see Edward leaning up against the passenger door.

"Any news?"he asked as I approached.

"Nope. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme are still on there flight."

"Great. "He muttered through clenched teeth.

He walked back to his side of car and got in. He motioned for me to join him. As I opened the door, something caught my eye. A red chevy pickup. All beaten in, it looked like Bella's, I was stopped midway into the car. Edward turned to see what was keeping me.

Then he saw the truck.

"Alice, get in the car!" he practically screamed at me.

OOO

BPOV

"Well I may as well make my self decent to look at if they're going to be here soon "I said walking towards the door.

Rosalie and Emmett followed me to the door, as I walked up the stairs, thinking of what would make Edward jealous other than Henry.

I left the two of them at the stairs, as they walked back into the kitchen.

As soon as I entered my room I saw Henry standing at the window overlooking the snow covered woods behind the house.

"Make him jealous?" Henry said with a grin.

"A little bit "I said grinning back. I walked over to my stereo and popped in a CD, Not Found by Taylor Swift.

_**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

_**We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool**_

"So let me guess this Edward fellow will try to get you back?"

"Yup. Pretty much "I said choosing my most ripped and reveling pair of jeans.

"Ah, well I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"I warn you now; he won't be the only one fighting if Alice has her way."

"Um.. You mean the pixie-like girl?"

"Yes and please don't call her that or she'll try to ripe you to shreds."

"I've been warned"

I smiled at him.

_**Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but**_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

"So in other words they'll try to run off with you"

"Yes, now can you leave so I can change?"

"Why are you trying to make him want you or something?"Henry chuckled.

"Yes and No, I want him to see I'm doing so well without him. And I want him to be jealous of you."I smiled.

"So in other words you want me to be ripped to pieces?"He said walking to the doorway, and stopping at the head of the stairs.

"No "I said sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Ok then "e muttered while shaking his head He muttered while shaking his head. He walked down the stairs, probably to try to get some information out of Emmett or Rosalie.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

I decided to wear my ripped jeans, sneakers, a white tank-top with an army print sweater and dog tags.

Edward is going to get the surprise of his lifetime tomorrow. I laughed to myself walking over to my make-up/hair station to do my thing.

Everyone downstairs heard my laugh and went silent.

OOO


	8. Chapter 7:Welcome

**Chapter 7**

**Edward**

I was thinking of the pick-up as we drove up the road towards our new start. I saw a flash of headlights behind me in the review mirror, and grinned as I caught sight of Emmett's jeep.

I pulled into the long driveway catching sight of our new home, with a few people running around on the snow covered lawn.

As I pulled up behind Rosalie's BMW I caught sight of a beautiful young woman, she was staring at me from the other side of the lawn. She tapped the man standing beside her in the arm and pointed at me, he turned to get a look at the newcomer.

All the commotion around us stopped as Jasper hopped from the jeep. Carlisle and Esme also joined the others at the door of my Volvo.

But before anyone could do or say anything a familiar voice rang out from across the lawn.

"Hello Edward."

I stopped, frozen in place staring at the girl I'd noticed moments earlier, now strolling towards me.

"Miss me?"She laughed.

"Bella…?"I couldn't help but stare at her newfound beauty.

"You can stop staring you know, and it's Isabelle" She stated coldly as she walked past me and ran to hug a dry sobbing Alice. Everyone just stared at the new Bella, wondering if and hoping she was still the same Bella.

OOO

Alice

I still regret not telling Edward.

Words can't explain how hurt he looked when Bella walked right past him to me. And how cold she was, it was unbelievable.

After everyone was introduced Bella ran towards the front door, throwing it open and calling out to someone as she told us to follow them inside. Everyone noticed the closeness between Bella and the boy named Henry.

_She looks happy I through, not even wanting to even talk to Edward, well… other than that very cold welcome she gave him outside._

The Doctor and his wife are very nice people; Carlisle knew them for like two hundred years or something. Their children are great but everyone was more interested in Bella, or Isabella or Bell, whatever it was she wanted to be called now.

While the doctor's and their wives where getting into a very uninteresting conversation, we decided to go back outside. Bell, sat down on the step watching everyone run around in the snow smiling and laughing, the way the old Bella would have.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us "I said sitting down beside her, while Edward leaned against a pillar some feet away with Rose and Emmett.

"Because Alice, I was afraid "She said looking at me with fear shinning in her eyes, "I'm still not used to this, I mean, the whole not being able hit things, for the fear of shattering whatever I hit. "She laughed.

Before I could reply she ran down the stairs and threw a snow ball, not at me but at Edward who had his back turned to us, unable to see the oncoming snowball.

It hit him in the back of the head; He turned slowly grinning at her.

"Still hate snow pretty boy?" she called "or are you just afraid to throw some wet stuff back?"She challenged over her shoulder as she started to run.

Mostly of her family was laughing at the look on his face, or maybe it was Rose's, which was somewhere between hatred and amusement.

But before he could move there was a flash of black. The Henry guy had Edward held against the side of the house.

"If you even lay a finger on her I'll rip you and your whole family to pi-"he began.

Bella interrupted his rant by yanking him by the shirt collar and off of Edward, she now stood between them, her back facing Edward who was massaging his neck.

"I told you to stop this, I was just having fun!" she screamed at Henry, who was now looking like a scared animal.

"Sorry "he murmured looking apologetic.

Emmett

Holy Crap!

Yep that about summed it up. HOLY CRAP!

No one spoke, we all just stared on at the scene before us.

The front door, burst open and the four adults filled out laughing, but upon seeing Bella standing between the two family's restraining Henry their smiles disappeared, replaced by disapproving frowns.

"What's going on here?"Charles demanded looking from Bella to Edward to Henry and back again.

"Exactly what I told you would happen if I didn't leave; now I'm sorry I didn't live through the car accident "Bella said with pain in her voice. Before anyone could react she had released Henry, and ran past everyone down the drive way.

"Bella?"Came Edward's weak voice from behind the crowd out on lawn.

Everyone looked back toward where Bella's form had stopped halfway down the road.

She just stood there for a few minutes staring at all people who loved her. She shook her head and walked away.

"Let me talk to her "came a voice within the crowd, Gabrielle.

Bella

I felt for my i-pod in my sweater's pocket, and took it out.

I turned it on to my favorite song.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and  
over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope**_

_**Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have  
for me over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope**_

I heard something behind me, then a little hand slide into mine.

"Bell are you alright?" asked little Gabby from beside me.

"No, sweetheart, why don't you go back with Phil and everyone."I said looking at the little girl.

"But then you'd be alone"

"I know sweetie but, I need to be alone right now"

_**I give you my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**_

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope.**_

"You sure? cause I don't want to go back alone "she smiled up at me.

"Fine," I said smiling at her. I picked her up and she wrapped her little arms around me tightly as we ran back to the house.

Alice

She was standing at the window of Bella's room, when he saw someone running towards the house. She ran to the hall and called down the stairs" their back!" she heard someone get up in the living room.

Bella

After laying Gabrielle down and taking of her soaked sneakers I walked into the living room ready to face what was coming.

OOO

Ok, so Bella and Edward still aren't on good terms, but as you can see, Gabrielle is like Jasper she can change the moods of people around her.


	9. Chapter 8:Together

**Chapter 8**

**Edward**

Carlisle, Esme, Charles, Olivia, Henry and I were in the living room of the Costello's home when Alice's pixie like voice shot thought the room.

"They're back!"She ran down the stairs and sat at on the bottom step to wait.

You could hear everyone of both families move to window or get up to enter the living room. Henry ran to open the door so that Bella could bolt into the porch. He closed the door after her and looked at her apologetically, but before he could speak Bella raised a hand silencing him. She motioned for him to go in while she slipped off her soggy sneakers. Alice tried to follow but she looked at Alice and said "Give us a minute please".

Alice nodded understanding. Bella squared her shoulders (_how_ _sexy_) and marched into the living room. Doors untouched slamming shut and locking behind her.

Bella

_I needed to settle this once and for all, since I'll be going back to school soon, and they'll be there probably in most of my classes. Gosh, I'm screwed. _I_ can't have those two ruining the house because Olivia will kill them both if they break anything_.

I walked into the living room and sat with my back to the raging fire in the fireplace. I looked up noticing everyone was sitting on the opposing sides of the room and to make it worse everyone was staring at me.

"What?"I said looking around curiously.

Edward was staring at me as if he took he's eyes off me I might disappear again. As for Henry, well he was looking quite murderously at Edward.

"So we have a little problem".

"**A LITTLE PROBLEM, A LITTLE MORE LIKE HUGE!!! **Roared Edward pouncing on me, holding me to the floor. The chaos after that was indescribable. Henry pulling Edward form me like madman, punching him trough a window, then pouncing after him and ripping the front yard to shred, Me standing at the broken window with both of our families around me.

Then I started to cry. Everyone gapped and tried to comfort me.

"Why am I crying, I mean with tears "I cried at Carlisle who looked at a loss for words still watching the two young men fighting for my love.

"Will someone please stop them "I screamed, but no one even filched.

Being the good type person on the inside I used to be. Bella Marie Swan.

I ran forward out of the window towards the two snarling blurs, and pounced. I flew at Edward holding him to the ground.

"So what? Are you going to help him kill me?"He struggled against my grip.

"No, I'm holding you down to tell you that _I love you_"

"What?"

"I said I- love -you, Edward, I love you"

"Bella as happy as it makes me to hear that, this really isn't the time for it, your maniac of a boyfriend is trying to kill me "he smiled "and I'd appreciate it if you got off me."I was sitting on his chest, a leg on both side of his torso and holding his arms to the ground.

"Fine "I grumbled rolling off him and into the snow. As he stood he held out his hands to pull me up. Before I could turn back to Edward something hit me, and it wasn't Henry. He was standing behind Edward. It was...

_Victoria_...

OOO

Are you guys happy Bella and Edward are back together?

Yes, there are bad guys in this story like Victoria. :'(


	10. Chapter 9:What Have You Done?

**Chapter 9**

**Alice**

Everything was fine for a few seconds after Bella confessed her love for Edward. But as they stood in the middle of the front lawn looking into each other's eyes_ hell _came rushing back to greet them.

_Victoria._

How could this be possible?

Why is she here?

I guess I'm about to find out.

**OOO**

I was the first to reach the two female vampires struggling on the ground. I ran to the two and grabbed Victoria by the hair dragging her from Bella. Bella now still, and not used to the fighting thing, lay still on the ground.

_She's still very weak at fighting I thought sadly_.

I had dragged Victoria half way across the yard with Jasper and most of Bella's family following me. Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle had stayed by Bella's side. Edward looked heart broken, sitting on the ground with Bella's head in his lap. Esme and Carlisle where examining what looked like a deep wound on Bella's shoulder, _another bite_. Carlisle looked up mournfully at me from across the yard. Everyone was very still staring in the direction of either Bella or Victoria.

**Bella**

My world was on fire.

On the inside I was screaming in pain.

But in the real world I couldn't make a sound, all I felt was someone brushing the hair from my face, as I was poked and examined.

I could here Esme's voice hovering near my face trying to get me to open my eyes, but my body wouldn't respond to my thoughts.

"Bella, please open your eyes, Bella?"I could hear many people calling my name. But nothing would work.

I heard Carlisle ask Emmett to dispose of Victoria, and to take most of the family with him. I heard Allison and Henry give some protest of being removed from there own home.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted from the snow's icy grasp, and whisked upstairs to an unknown bedroom. I remember being laid down on a very soft bed, and hearing Edward's words in my ear.

"_Be safe_"

Then he kissed my forehead and was gone to deal with the new problem that had resulted in his new beginning. I heard his footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs, hearing many questions being asked, then the shake of his head.

_Shake of his head? What the hell is happening to me?_

I heard the sound of people moving throughout the house the rest off the day, and the screams of Victoria being dragged off towards the woods.

**OOO**

I awoke to find myself feeling brand new. Well almost except for the fact I could hear every crack within a hundred feet. I rose slowly swinging my feet over the side of the bed in Charles and Olivia's room.

_What_ _am I doing in here?_

I stood to look out of the window overlooking the front yard. I walked out of the room, moving un- noticed past each and every closed door on either side of the hall.

I walked down the stairs; towards the front hall, leading to the living room.

I came to a stop looking at all of the people sitting staring at different things in the room. I pushed the door the rest of the way open finally seeing the change of color in my skin for the first time. Instead of a light peach, it was marble, almost white.

Before anyone could look up to hear the creak of the door, I had spoken.

"What the fuck is this about?"I said holding up my hand.

Everyone turned wide eyed, like they thought I was a monster.

No, I wasn't a monster, I looked like a Cullen. I then noticed that none of the Cullens were among them.

Before anyone could say anything, I had left the silently, walking toward the hall mirror. I walked straight up to it fearing for the worst.

But what welcomed me when I reached the mirror, was the same person.

But sharper facial features, darker hair, and stronger senses.

The front door of the house burst open, revealing the Cullens with worried expressions on there faces, but as soon as they saw me standing looking into the mirror they all fell silent. Not turning to look at them I said to myself in the mirror.

"_What have you done_?".

OOO

Tehe, you'll find out more about the more "vampire" Bella in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10:Their Coming

**Chapter 10**

**Bella**

"So what you're saying is I'm just stronger, and have more of a hearing ability?"I asked watching Carlisle from across the room. I pushed off the door frame and strode into the room, without tripping, much to Emmett's surprise.

"Well yes, somehow, when Victoria bit you, it somehow made your senses stronger. And maybe you'll have more abilities "he spoke slowly so that I'd understand.

"Sweet "I laughed and looked around the room. Everyone was still shocked at my sudden appearance twenty years later. Alice still looked close to tears, even if she didn't have any, but I did. Ha.

"Since when do you say 'Sweet'?"Rosalie asked suddenly, speaking for the first time. I turned towards the beautiful ice princess with the blonde hair that I'd always envied. But no longer did, I now have beauty of my own.

"Since five years ago, apparently "I huffed crossing my arms across my chest. I stared at the window that still had the Edward/Henry-ish shaped hole in it. I slowly reached out my hand and ran it along the jagged edges. The glass seemed to shudder under my touch, vibrating back in forth in the frame, the fallen pieces on the floor moved like someone was sweeping them towards the window, popping them back in place. I turned around to look at the Cullens, raising an eyebrow.

"And my assumption is correct "Carlisle said watching me stare at my hand wide eyed. I looked between my hand and the window back again smitten with my new found powers.

"So it seems "I murmured walking away from the window and sitting beside Alice on the couch, across from Edward. Alice had a faraway look on her beautiful face as she sat there, a mix of confusion and interest.

"Alice?" I asked. I could hear the worry playing in my voice.

"There coming" she murmured.

"Who's coming?"

"_The Volturi"._

"Why are the Volturi coming Alice?" I asked my voice lacing with fear; I'd had a chance to meet the 'charming' Volturi previously. And they were something that I wouldn't miss if I never saw them again.

"I don't know...it's still too blurry. But they're still debating whether to come with all the guard or not" she said her eyes regaining their playfulness.

"Well that's just great" I muttered standing up from the couch and walking to the window to look out onto the frozen grounds of the Costello's home.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked turning around to look at the room full of vampires of all ages.

"We fight if that's what they want" Henry said speaking for the first time since the fight.

_Well guys I'm back in the twilight-y writting mood!I had this started for about four months(Hehe...don't eat me please)...I just never got around to finishing it now I I'm sorry for not having it long,its only like five hundred words,so the next chapter will be longer.I'll probably do another four chapters then finish the story.I'm also thinking of writing another Twilight one after this one...maybe with a co-author!Or I might just post up one of my old stories that I had on here previously but took them down._

_Thanks for reading guys,and don't forget to review!_


	12. Chapter 11:A Broken Heart

_Just thought you guys should know that in previous chapters I had written in grade7, I'm now in high school. So I wasn't as good as speller back then as I am now, so I promise once I have this story completed I will go back and fix it up. The end is only a few chapter away, which is kind of sad….well onward to chapter eleven of 'Only You'. I just thought you should know that this is set middle-ish Eclipse,,so the big fight doesn't happen.  
_

**Bella**

"It's not like that" I sighed placing my feet on the bottom step and sitting down on the hard floor of the front porch. Edward leaned against the pillar at the top if the stairs running a hand through his bronze hair, the rest of our families had gone out hunting.

"Then why didn't you tell me you were alive?" he asked easing himself down onto the step beside me, I picked at the frayed sleeve of my red sweater. My jeans were dirty, covered in wet spots from the snow and mud from the drive way, my hood was pulled up over my hair, making my appearance seem paler then my already walking dead pale skin. Edward looked out across the yard, watching the snow fall softly covering the tracks from the previous days of people exiting and coming into the house.

"I don't know" I sighed running a hand through my dark hair, looking up at him" I just felt it was called for, because when you left me that year…I felt empty, alone. But when I had Jake with me he filled the hole that you had left in my heart when you said you didn't want me".

"Bella" he whispered reaching over and caressing my cheek" there's one thing I didn't get to tell you during all the chaos. It's about Jacob Black". My eyes shot up to look into his golden eyes, filled with sadness and worry. I felt my mouth twist into a hard line, dropping my eyes to my pale hands.

**OOO**

**Rosalie **

"Do you think they'll be alright alone at the house?" I spoke softly to Emmett who sitting on a tree branch above me trying to catch the scent of an animal. His dark eyes shifted down to look at me, then turning his attention to the strong wind that was blowing.

"Sure I guess" he mumbled jumping to the ground with a thud" I mean, it's not every day that your supposedly dead girlfriend is suddenly a vampire living with the family that you've planned to move near".

"Nice way to put it" I grinned sheepishly taking the hand he held out and lacing our fingers together as we walked deeper into the woods. Farther away from the house.

Edward 

"After you…" he sighed not being able to say the word" after you 'died'….Jacob he committed suicide. He couldn't get over your death, he jumped off one of the highest cliffs in LaPush during low tide, at first they thought it was an accident, because a lot of the kids down there do it for fun". I blinked away tears, as I processed the following information.

"What?" I said turning towards the bronze haired boy" Why would he do that" I wailed.

"He was in love with you Bella".

"No he wasn't" I snapped" he knew I loved you". I cast a glance at him, his golden eyes pondering on the very thought of my sudden confession. The cool wind swirled the first snowflakes of the upcoming storm across the grounds, almost filling in the tracks from the cars to the house.

"Well that's not what he thought" he hissed through his beautiful white teeth. I growled at him under my breath, making it come out in white puffs from the cold weather, I thought about Jake, his warming smile.

'What about Billy?" I asked looking up at him.

"He was living with the Clearwater's for a few years, then moved up to live with one of his daughters, which I'm not sure" he sighed" last I was heard, he wasn't doing well, he was taking Jacob's death hard. The only family he has now is his girls and ….." he trailed off mumbling.

"Who?" I blurted out popping out of my daze.

"Before Jacob died he had a girlfriend, and a few days after he died she found out she was pregnant. Their daughter, Amelia, was born nine months after that, Jacob committed suicide a few months after that. Even if he had both the mother and child there for him, he became a bit of an alcoholic, another reason Billy was living with the Clearwater's" he said slowly making me understand.

"But Jake wasn't even old enough to get a hold of anything" I whispered sadly, feeling my fists clench in anger, shaking my head I looked away.

"Sam" was the only thing he said" he saw how torn up he was and decided to help".

"So much for 'hall monitors gone bad" I muttered making Edward grin.

"He was only trying to help him" he sighed taking my hand and unclenching it.

"Yeah right" I muttered pulling my hand from his grasp" what good did that do?"

"Just wait and see".

**OOO**

_Sorry guys if this chapter is really lame (and short), I just needed a filler chapter. _

_And please don't eat me for killing Jake okay? So please review and I hope you like it! _


	13. Chapter 12: Stay With Me

_**I'm advising everyone to go back and reread this story from the beginning because I have gotten a beta, and we've gone back and re-written the whole story for better understanding. **__To all my loyal reviewer's….thanks for the support and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner because my laptop broke/crashed and had to be fixed. __And a big thanks to my beta. __I also got around to making a banner for this story so go check it on my homepage, I'll start a small 'trailer' next…enjoy. I also posted a new Twilight story if you guys hadn't noticed. It's called Reborn so go check it out (after you read this chapter of course)._

**Chapter 12**

**Bella **

"So they are only coming to talk to us?" I asked picking at a small spot on the wall. My two families were seated around the dining room table in the Costello's home, Alice at the head explaining her vision to the two families. The room was unusually still, no one dared to move, it was like a room of statues as Alice spoke.

"Yes, except now they have someone new on their side, like me, who has visions and they saw something happening" she spoke softly looking around the room" and they want to come stop it".

"Alice, what it is it?" Edward spoke from my left, his jaw was clenched in annoyance as his fingers intertwined with mine under the table and tightened.

"They saw two people in this coven being able to have child, a vampire child, who will grow to be about a teenager and then remain immortal like us" she said swiftly casting a glance in my direction" they also think a coven our size is a threat and that we might expose ourselves".

"That's impossible" Rosalie spat from her spot on Emmett's lap, her blonde hair fell in gentle waves around her beautiful face, her golden eyes flashed with anger. Edward's face tightened, so did his grip on my hand, which he now held twice as hard as before, I gave him a comforting squeeze looking up into his eyes.

"Rosalie, calm down" Carlisle demanded from his spot near the rear facing window with Esme beside him, Jasper tensed from near the door, reeling with all the emotions in the room, a calming feeling swept through the home. Gabrielle turned to look at him before turning back, her golden eyes surveying the room.

"So we'll split up" Allison said entering the room, closely followed by Harper. The whole room turned to look at the tall, willowy blonde.

"That won't work they have Demetri" Alice whispered her eyes taking on a faraway look.

"Alice?" Edward whispered gliding around the table and keeling beside his sister, his pale hands rested on her shoulder, as he stared into her far off eyes.

"They're getting closer" she whispered "they'll be here within the day".

The mood in the room shifted to worrisome, and Jasper frowned closing his eyes, attempting to change the moods of the people in the room. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, standing up and walking out of the room, I couldn't stand the tension any longer.

I had to leave; it was the best thing to do.

Start with a new, clean slate once again.

Running up the stairs without making a sound, I pulled open my 'bedroom' door and through open my closet. Piling clothes in a suitcase, followed by an emergency wallet filled with fake I.D's, random car key copies…. and keys to a safe house on an island in Europe.

Only to be used in emergency's….and that is exactly what this was.

Running along the hall I threw open a window, listening to the hum of voices drifting up the stairs. I jumped, landing in the forest behind the house and making a run towards the car garage. Making my way inside I choose the last car I saw, a grey mustang with tinted windows.

"Bella, you can't leave".

I turned around to see Philip standing in the doorway, his tall frame casting a long shadow across the floor. His eyes looked dark, too dark, against his pale skin.

"It's the only thing I can do" I whispered hanging my head" I have a feeling something bad will happen if I don't leave".

"Something bad will happen if you do leave" he snapped.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You'll break Edward's heart. Again".

"Please you have to underst-".

"Understand what?" he snapped cutting me off" that you're so afraid of really facing what happened. How the Cullens left you again, and you decided to play games with them by making them think you were really dead?"

"Shut Up" I screamed at him, my eyes darkened almost to pitch black with anger.

"Your acting like a child Isabella, a small pathetic child" he roared at me from his position, his hands clenched and un-clenched at his sides, his jaw was tight.

Without a glance in his direction, I yanked open the door to the nearest car and got in, as soon as the garage door was open enough I sped under it and down the hill onto the highway. Turning onto the pavement, I slammed on the brakes, standing in front of the car was Edward.

His face twisted in betrayal, as he walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in, slamming the door, rattling the vehicle's windows.

"Get Out" I commanded through clenched teeth.

"I'm coming with you" he stated calmly, but his eyes danced dangerously.

I sighed putting the car in gear; the rain was just starting to fall, leaving long streaks over the windows. As we moved farther down the road I could make out the outline of a small being standing in the exit of the road in the rearview mirror.

Sadness over took me.

It was for the best…..


	14. Epilogue:We Break The Dawn

_Thanks to my beta!_

**Only You**

**Epilogue - We Break The Dawn**

**Bella**

The fog that hung around the harbor was thick, making it impossible to see through it. Edward's eyes scanned the area as we scurried quickly towards the edge of the forest. My vampire senses kicking in as we reached the edge, casting one last glance around we started to run at full speed towards the Costello's home.

"Bella".

Edward's eyes darkened as the smell of smoke and burning wood grew stronger. Running faster, we broke into the clearing where the edge of the property started. The columns of smoke rose billowing into the sky, I gasped, where the house once stood a pile of ruble now lay. Then across the wide space, five more fires burned low.

Gripping Edward's arm, we moved closer to the fires.

"Three to a fire" he murmured his eyes observing the wreckage, he was oddly calm his face drew tight, eyes hard. "Then they had one left standing" he whispered walking towards the fire that seemed to be burning the brightest.

"Carlisle" I whispered watching the fire burn away the two families.

"Or Alice. You know that Aro and Caius always held a soft spot for them both".

Standing in silence we watched the fired burn, anger ran around in my head as I restrained myself from going after whoever did this to them. Edward watched me out of the corner of his eye as he turned away from the fires and walked back towards the woods. Running after him, I grabbed his hand pulling him tight to my chest staring up into his black eyes.

"It's me and you" I whispered into his chest, my voice muffled by his jacket" It's only me and you now, and it's us against the world".

"No" his eyes softening lifting my chin with a thin, pale finger "It's only you, it always has been."

Our hands intertwined as we walked away from the ashes of our loved ones.

_Never forget who loved you_ ran through my mind.

_I'll never forget._

**OOO**

_Yes, it is the __end__ my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for supporting this story, and I hope you continue to support me and my new Twilight stories to come (and that are posted). So a big hug and a cookie to those who review, and decided to check out my new twilight story 'Reborn'. Oh, and keep an eye out for a video/trailer for this here story, I started work on it today!_


End file.
